towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
What Defines Strength
.jpg| }} |} |hp=7368590|def=11250|coin=4380|esk=291|wsk=10095}} |hp=7368590|def=11250|coin=4380|esk=291}} |} : 'It's the perfect timing to unite the Aesir and Vanir!' : Odin, my friend. We're celebrating. Why the frown on your face? Here, have a bite of Aesirian seasonal fruit! : Thor, I love your fruit and I love Vanirian cuisine. I wish I could taste them both all the time, but you know it's only possible if the demons disappear for good. : ...Odin, you're always thinking for the peace in the North... Yes, your brother was right. Strength isn't just about toughness. Blink power isn't the answer to everything... : I get it, Odin. I promise the Aesir and Vanir will stand together, but I won't hand over my throne gratuitously... The two tribes send their own representative to a competition. Whoever wins take s the throne. That will do. : 'I can't ask for more from a warrior like Thor. He has made his compromise. I hope Freyr will accept this union... No, it's okay. Loki will make him say yes!' Odin and Loki managed to persuade Freyr into agreeing to the competition. The North's two strongest tribes finally took the first step to union. They chose the forest between their territories as the battle state. Today, Odin, Thor and the Summoner set off on a journey from the Aesir to the forest. However, they bumped into a bunch of demons on the way. They grew their weapons... 【Meet BOSS】 : Thor, stay out of this. Save your energy for the competition. Leave them to me! : My Flame of Despair will burn you into dust! Muahaha! 【Defeated BOSS】 The heroic spirits defeated the demons one after another and paved their way to the forest. As they arrived, the found Freyr pouting impatiently. : You're late! : I'm sorry. We encountered hostile monsters and were delayed. : I know the wait has put you in a temper. Delay no more. Let's fight! Freyr drew his sword as Thor raised the god hammer. Tension compressed the air in the silent forest. Freyr yelled and sprinted to Thor. He did not swing his sword, but instead swept Thor's legs. As Thor leaped out of reflex, Freyr thrust at him, but was blocked by the hammer. Clank! Freyr's sword broke into two pieces. Thor stopped attacking out of confusion. Right at that moment, two soldiers staggered to Odin. They reported some shocking news - the demons had launched another invasion at Vanir and Aesir! }} |hp=862453|def=3120|coin=208|escape=4}} |hp=30|def=2,000,000|coin=624|esk=852}} |hp=8755600|def=8710|coin=624|esk=843}} |} : I'm sorry, Thor. The competition I insisted on had left our territories open... : Odin, it isn't your fault. The demons are unpredictable, but they seemed to have knowledge of our whereabouts. Only a few knew about the competition... : 'Not only the competition. Stealing Thor's hammer was not an easy task, unless the thief had a floor plan of Thor's barracks... Maybe...no, it's not the time. We should deal with the invasion first! Odin, Thor and the Summoner sprinted towards the Aesir around the clock for several days. When they arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. Several Aesirians had been tattooed with green spells all over their skins and their hands were merged with weapons! Under the influence of the enchantment, they swung their weapons violently at their comrades. Faced with the old friends and family, the Aesirian soldiers could not fight and died under their hands. The tragic scene was seared into Thor and Odin't memories. 【Enter Wave 3】 Frantic soldier: My lord! G-grant me eternal peace... Frantic Man: Aaah! It hurts! Kill me! Frantic Woman: No, I don't want to hurt my child! Please, Master Thor, end this with your hammer! : 'No, I-I can't... Is this the pain a king must bear? Their pain and blood are all on my hands. I'd rather fight an army of demons alone than to endure this agony.' 【Meet BOSS】 As Thor was drowning in his own thoughts, a frantic Aesrian sneaked up on him and raised his weapon. Right at that moment, a dark elemental spear pierced his stomach. It was from Odin. His helmet covered his face, but Thor could tell rage was coursing through his veins. : ...Unforgivable... They're attacking our hearts. 【Defeated BOSS】 Thor could not accept the frantic Aesirians' wishes to die. The Aesirian army was losing morale and were reaching the brink of collapse. Odin rode his black horse to the frontline and raised his gleaming spear to the sun. He shouted resonantly... : All soldiers, listen. Discard your pitiful mercy! What you're facing are not whom you know but hostile monsters! Thrust your swords at their heads! This is a strict order from me! : Don't be ashamed to kill. You're just following my orders. : I'll bear your sins. Hate me! Hate me for my inability that forced you to kill your family and friends with your own hands! : 'My dear Aesirians. I can't save your lives, but I can promise you eternal peace. I swear to my spear that I will root out our enemy, the demon race!' : Aesirian soldiers, attack! }} |damage=10|turn=1 |hp=10|def=10|coin=189|escape=1}} |hp=2745690|def=4190|coin=1005|esk=513}} |hp=8358230|def=6820|coin=249|esk=282}} |hp=2745690|def=4190|coin=1005|esk=513}} |hp=10,632,150|def=15130|coin=6383|escape=6|esk=1262}} |} : You are the one who brought unbearable suffering to my Northern people. : Y-yes, you ignorant human! : 'What is wrong with him? He's so intimidating that I almost lost my words.' : I'm tearing you to pieces and offering your soul to the deceased! 【Wave 3 - raid】 : Please don't kill me... 【Enter Wave 4】 : We must not let Odin approach Master Samael! 【Meet BOSS】 As Odin charged at Samael, dozens of demons stood in his way. He lowered his upper body on the horseback and swept his spear around him without slowing down, tearing up all the surrounding demons. Samael was left unguarded. She got on a horse, intending to escape. Odin gathered elemental power, and created dark tentacles, and attached them to his spear. : Filthy demons, there's no escape! Gaaar! 【BOSS - Samael defeated】 : His strength is overwhelming... 【BOSS - Samael retreated】 : I'll definitely kill you the next time we meet! 【After Battle】 Odin hurled his spear covered in dark elemental power at Samael, which created a crater as it landed. He sprinted to the crater, but Samael was not there. Someone had dragged her away from the explosion. : Phew. You would've been minced if I hadn't made it. : Master Belial, say no more... Let's get moving. That guy is mad! : 'Amazing. This is Odin's true power...and his heart of a king. I don't possess these attributes to make a good leader, but Odin does!' }} zh:所謂的強大